This invention relates to a frame member for an earthmoving vehicle and, more particularly, to a support assembly for an equalizer bar used in a track-type loader.
Conventional track-type loaders comprise a main frame and a pair of endless track assemblies, each mounted on a track roller frame. Each track roller frame is normally mounted on the main frame by a shaft to permit the track roller frames to oscillate thereabout during vehicle operation. Substantial side loads on the forward ends of the track roller frames tend to move these frames out of lateral alignment during operation, thereby producing undesirable stress on, for example, support bearings for the shaft. Consequently, equalizer bars are used to alleviate the problem by pulling the forward ends of the track roller frames inwardly towards each other.
An equalizer bar typically is pivotally supported on a main frame which carries various loads. For example, attachments are added to the main frame to secure cables or other equipment for pulling or towing by the loader vehicle. Additionally, lift arms and lift cylinders are mounted on the main frame to lift implements such as a loader bucket. As can be appreciated, these implements produce a variety of substantial loads, such as shear loads and front loads, which are carried by the main frame and may adversely affect the equalizer bar and its support on the main frame.
It can therefore be appreciated that the support for an equalizer bar may have to be designed to carry substantial loads. One approach to increasing the strength of the equalizer bar support to prevent premature failure is to increase the size and weight of the support components. However, this is not particularly satisfactory since the increased size and weight of each component undesirably adds to the cost of manufacturing and operating the vehicle.